Various fabric accessories are utilized throughout a home to provide a particular room decor. Such accessories include drapes and valances for windows, printed paper for walls and/or ceilings, wood trim and chair rails, throw pillows, and various other items. Often, the home owner will attempt to coordinate various room accessories and furniture, such that the curtain and valance fabric matches or complements the fabric on furniture within the room.
The addition of a ceiling fan to a room can detract from the room decor, because the fan blades have either a woodgrain pattern or a painted surface, which do not complement or match the fabrics of furniture within the room.
Although ceiling fans are now available in a variety of styles, the fan blades are not formed of fabric which can be matched to furniture within the room.